


The Gift

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kiss Bingo prompt 'mistletoe.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl, as always.

Dean stares out at the gray sky and tells himself he should be grateful. Sam's back and if he's not normal at least they know what's wrong with him now. Plus, they're at Bobby's, which is the closest thing either of them have ever had to a home, and Bobby has both his soul and his legs.

That's what Christmas is about. Family. The people you love.

Last year, Ben had woken them up before dawn, anxious to get to his presents. Dean had been a little bleary-eyed from staying up half the night waiting for Ben to go to sleep so they could put the presents out, but he hadn't cared. He'd been able to give Ben actual presents, not porn mags or a stolen Barbie doll.

Coffee gone, Dean turns and looks around the room. There aren't any decorations, not that Bobby had room for them. Decorations were probably something Bobby had done with his wife, anyway. It's not like Dean has any desire to spend Christmas in some pristine, picture-perfect house with gingerbread cookies and a glittering tree covered in tinsel. His fondest Christmas tree memories involve impaling pagan gods. Now, that had been a Christmas to remember, even the part with the shitty motel room, the tree decorated with car deodorizers, and the eighty proof eggnog.

Dean shook his head and started for the kitchen. Memories of Christmas past weren't going to do him any good, but replacing his coffee with some good, strong Jack might.

***

They open presents after dinner because Sam insists, like the kid he never really had the chance to be.

Bobby gives Sam a book he knows Sam has been coveting. Dean gets a really old bottle of Scotch and a warning that alcohol that old is meant to be savored, damn it.

Dean's never had much success with present giving himself, but he manages to make Bobby smile with a new gun for his collection. He gives Sam a new laptop. It's not like he has anything else to spend his money on.

Sam gives him a small package wrapped in newspaper. When Dean opens it, an amulet falls into his hand. "Sam."

"I know you threw it away, but I thought maybe you'd want it back it someday."

Dean swallows. "Yeah." He slips it over his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dean doesn't look at him, because if he did they'd probably end up hugging, and -- screw it. Sam is sitting on the arm of the couch. Standing, Dean pulls him into a rough hug. "Thanks."

Letting Sam go, he turns to find Bobby beaming at him. Before either of them can say anything Cas is standing between them. "Hello Dean," Cas says, then looks past him at Sam. "Sam." Turning, he nods gravely. "Bobby."

"Hey, Cas. Merry Christmas," Sam answers.

Bobby offers a hello, but Dean just smiles. Cas was the only missing member of their makeshift family and Dean's glad he's here.

"I brought presents," Cas announces and suddenly there are books in his arms. He passes one to Bobby and the other to Sam. "They're Latin translations of ancient Babylonian texts, copied somewhat painstakingly by French monks."

Bobby is already flipping through his. "This is priceless."

"I was hoping they might offer some clues to the whole alpha monster issue."

Dean shakes his head. Only Cas would consider books to help with work presents, but Sam probably appreciates it more than the porn mags.

"I need more eggnog," Bobby announces and Sam gets up to follow him into the kitchen.

Cas is looking at him, eyes curious. "I've never had eggnog."

"You'll like it," Dean assures him, although he isn't sure Cas will.

Apparently trusting Dean, Cas moves toward the kitchen and Dean slips outside.

The night is clear and cold and he hadn't bothered with a jacket. But he kind of likes the cold. It makes him feel connected to the world around him somehow. Stars are everywhere and Dean looks up at them. He and Sam used to look up at the stars together, back when the world was simple, when there were good guys and bad guys, and Dean and Sam killed bad guys.

That was before they became bad guys, back when the world was just painful instead of painful and confusing.

"I didn't forget you," Cas says, and Dean turns around. Cas walks toward him, trench coat billowing around him. "I didn't think you'd appreciate a book."

Which is probably true.

Cas holds up a small package wrapped in shiny gold paper. It's about the same size as the amulet had been. "I don't need presents," Dean says, but he takes it anyway. Tearing open the paper, he reaches inside and finds something leafy and green.

"It's mistletoe," Cas says.

"You gave me mistletoe."

"You like kissing people. I thought this would be of assistance."

Dean can't help it, he laughs. Only Cas would give a guy mistletoe.

"Was it inappropriate?" Cas asks, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"No," Dean says. "It's great. Thank you."

Cas smiles, his smile that isn't, that's more like warmth just shining out of him.

Lifting the mistletoe, Dean holds it over Cas's head.

Cas looks up at it.

"Got to test it out," Dean says. "Make sure it works."

"That seems... logical."

Dean sucks in a breath. Kiss Cas. He can do that. Kind of has to, since he's holding mistletoe over Cas's head. He leans down and Cas tilts his head, lifting his lips. His intent is just to brush his lips to Cas's, something light and quick. But Cas's lips are soft, inviting, and Dean hasn't kissed anyone since Lisa. Cas has only kissed a demon, and when he moves closer, wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders, Dean slides his own arm around Cas's waist.

Even through the layers of their clothes, Cas's body feels good against his, and Cas's mouth is inviting, asking Dean to linger and tease.

When Dean draws back, the corners of Cas's mouth turn up slightly.

"Merry Christmas," Dean whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas whispers back.


End file.
